wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Spot the Sneak
'''Spot the Sneak (Rule Reversal '''in Wii Party PAL version) is a game played with 2-4 players, counting as a Minigames mode in both Wii Party and Wii Party U. It is unlocked by playing through all of the 4-player minigames at least once. Options *Number of rounds: 3 or 5 Gameplay This mode revolves around three or five rounds, where the players will play normal 4-player minigames. However, one of the players (including CPUs) will get a secret advantage which is announced before each minigame starts. Before the minigames, there is a "Rumble Time" where everybody's Wii Remote, except for the sneak's (or cheater's), rumbles. This lets the players know if they are the sneak. Once the minigame is over, the players get points based on their rankings (1st place is 40 points, 2nd place is 30 points, 3rd place is 20 points and 4th place is 10 points), and then they must guess who the sneak was. However, CPUs can't guess. If the players guess correctly, they take 10-20 points from the sneak/cheater, if they're incorrect, the sneak/cheater takes 10-20 points from them. (Of course, it doesn't matter whom the cheater picks.) After 3 or 5 rounds, the player(s) with the most points win. Minigames included Wii Version *Pearl Plunder - when the sneak gets near a closed shell, it opens up and reveals a pearl. *Face Flip - when the sneak points on their face, the Wii Remote rumbles. *Dicey Descent - when the sneak is on the good side, their Wii Remote rumbles once a second. *Maze Daze - the spinners won't mix up the sneak's controls. *Stop Watchers - the sneak's Wii Remote rumbles four times, once a second starting from three seconds before the correct time. *Follow Your Face - when the sneak points on their own cup, the Wii Remote rumbles. * Hammer Heads - when the sneak nears a closed hole, it opens a gold mole. * Zombie Tag - the zombies will not go for the sneak. * Ram Jam - the sheep will stay out of the sneak's way. *Balloon Buggies - Golden balloons will appear around the Sneak. Wii U Version *Water Walkers - when the sneak holds B, they will always perform a perfect jump. *Cage Chomp - the sneak's Wii Remote will rumble when the cursor is on a + card. *Alley Hoops - the sneak can grab a gold ball by pressing B. *Star Pupil - the sneak's Wii Remote will rumble before the woman appears. *Snap Judgment - the sneak can press B to hold the correct sign. *Run to the Sun - when the sneak is choosing the wrong course, the Wii Remote will rumble. *Lap Happy - The Sneak can press B to swim perfectly. *Ramped Up - When the Sneak is at the perfect distance on the ramp, their Wii Remote will rumble. *Safari Hustle - by holding B, the sneak will not lose stamina. *Flock Shot - the sneak's Wii Remote will rumble before the greatest number of birds appear on screen. *Cliff Riders - the sneak can do nothing, but holding 2 will let him/her play normally. *Close Knit - the sneak can hold B to knit automatically in the fastest speed. *Balance Broncos - the sneak cannot get bucked off if they hold 2. Category:Modes Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Party U